


Suicide

by aravenwood



Series: Febuwhump '19 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depressed Prompto Argentum, Gen, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: “Have you ever thought about killing yourself?” Prompto had asked once, after they’d both had too much to drink at a gala and decided to hide out in a coat closet.Written for the Febuwhump '19 prompt "suicide".





	Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, on the final day of Febuwhump. 28 drabbles written and posted in 28 days. I have a word document with every single drabble and it is sitting at 82 pages and 21,400 words. I haven't written that much in a month since my NaNoWriMo days, and I didn't even think that I was capable of writing that much anymore. But I looked at my drabble document and at a couple of other short stories I worked on during the month and it turns out I've written just over 25k in all. Which I'm so happy at!
> 
> I really loved doing this event and I look forward to attempting something similar in the future.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Have you ever thought about killing yourself?” Prompto had asked once, after they’d both had too much to drink at a gala and decided to hide out in a coat closet.

“What?” Noct had slurred after a few moments of trying and failing to form words. His tongue had felt heavy in his mouth and his brain too slow, but his chest had also felt lighter than it had in years so the pros really outweighed the cons.

“I-I didn’t mean for it to sound like that!” Prompto had spluttered. “I just mean…have you ever considered it?”

Noct had shrugged like it was nothing. “Not seriously. Little thoughts here and there but that’s about it. Why?”

“Oh-oh-oh, no reason. Just curious, that’s all.”

And Noct, too drunk to think too hard about anything, had forgotten all about the conversation. He’d never once thought about how concerned he should have been, how distressed for the mental state of his happy-go-lucky best friend who’d never shown any of those kinds of thoughts.

But now, everything about that night came flooding back as he watched Prompto with his gun against his own forehead. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” the blond sobbed, tears soaking his cheeks. His eyes were bright and filled with so much fear, so much self-loathing, so much defeat.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad I promise. Please put the gun down. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Noct called out, his hands outstretched as if hoping to grab the gun himself. But Prompto was smart; the gun was a new one, or at least one that had never touched the armiger. That meant that Noct couldn’t just…take it back.

Prompto shook his head violently. “Please go away, Noct. Go find Iggy and Gladio, they’re probably looking for you.”

“They’ll be looking for us,” Noct corrected. “Come on, let’s go back down to the room. You’re just tired, it’ll be better in the morning.” That was a lie and they both knew it. Life just didn’t work that way.

“I can’t…” Prompto whispered. His hand visibly tightened around the gun, his finger twitching on the trigger.

“Please,” Noct choked around a sob of his own. “Come inside and talk about this. Whatever’s going on, we can deal with it. Just…please put down the gun.”

The gun wobbled against Prompto’s temple, then a few seconds later fell to his side. Noct waited until he saw Prompto flick the safety back on before he made his move, taking the gun from him and throwing it across the rooftop. Making sure that Prompto was safe, he wrapped his arms around the blond as he started to sink to the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto choked.                                                           

“Shhh,” Noct whispered, “it’s ok, we can get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
